


A Secret Told

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Community: nekid_spike, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Xander finally tells Anya all about Oxnard.





	A Secret Told

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Secret Told  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 269  
>  **Summary:** Xander finally tells Anya all about Oxnard.  
>  **A/N:** written for canadiandiamond for fandom_stocking

Anya snuggled into his arms and laid her head on his chest. “Xander?” Her fingers caressed his bare chest as she spoke.

“Hmmmm?” After the latest lovemaking marathon Xander could barely move much less speak.

“Tell me about it.”

Xander opened his eyes and glanced down at her upturned face. “Tell you about what?”

Her fingers dipped lower to slide against his stomach. “About what happened in Oxnard.”

“Woah.” He grabbed her fingers to still them. “You know I don’t like to talk about that.” At the pout that began to grace her face he added, “What brought this on?”

Anya sighed. “I was just thinking that there are so many things you share with your friends, Buffy and Willow. They know all this stuff about you and we don’t really have anything that’s just for the two of us.”

“Anya, I...”

“Please, Xander.” She gazed up at him.

He knew when he had been beaten. “If I tell you then you have to promise not to tell anyone ever.”

As soon as Anya nodded her head Xander began, “One night while I was washing dishes at the _The Fabulous Ladies Night Club_ a male stripper called in sick and I was asked to...”

Anya eyes widened with delight as she listened intently. How she wished she could have been there to witness it in person but at least she was going to have the next best thing. A secret smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she remembered the surprise she had for Xander as soon as he was finished with telling her about his adventure.


End file.
